A Gentle Wind
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Another What If story, taking place when Bonnie was born and the first time after.
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe anything regarding Gone With The Wind

(A/N I got the idea to this story right before I fell asleep one night and wrote it a few days later. It's another "What if" story, taking place when Bonnie was born and the fist time after. Hope you'll enjoy!)

Chapter one

Rhett was pacing the floor in the dining-room, he needed a drink badly, why, was he locked out of his bedroom on a day like this. His nerves were on highest alerts. If he had been honest, he would have admitted he was scared, scared of what was going on in his bedroom and scared of what might happen. Mixed with fear was the feeling of great expectations and utterly happiness. Indeed, he had awaited this day for months and months. But Rhett Butler never admitted fear or defeat, never had he known of such things, he was just nervous as any man in his position would be.

Finding the decanter right before him, Rhett reached out but changed his mind; this was not the proper time to drink. No, he needed a clear head to deal with this most important matter in his life. Unable to stand it anymore he started for his and Scarlett's bedroom, he needed to know how things were going, after all she was his wife even if she was a bought one, she never the less was Mrs. Butler and the love of his life.

Without thinking, Rhett quicken his space when he came closer to the door, it was still closed and not a sound was heard. Not until a scream from someone's top of lungs broke the silence. The scream took the life out of Rhett, he was shaken, this was his wife screaming in pain. A pain he had caused her, a pain caused by something she never had wanted; a baby.

Rhett remembered the day Scarlett had told him what was supposed to be happy news, instead of joy her pretty face had been twisted with hate, pure hate and accusing. He had forced her into this situation and she hated it, hated that her body would change and that she would miss all the fun he had promised her. But most of all she had never understood why God had invented babies. Rhett had not shared her feelings that day; he had been delighted; he was to be a father to Scarlett's baby. Life was grand but he could not express his happiness instead he had told her, he didn't want a child more than she did but the child would be born, no matter what.

The past nine months Scarlett had grown more and more beautiful, at least in Rhett's eyes, she was carrying his baby and he couldn't pamper her enough or spend too much time with her. He was grateful, this was an added bonus he had not thought of when proposing to Scarlett, a part that would always bind her to him, they would always belong together now. The baby would tell other men, that Scarlett belonged to him and that he shared a part of her that no one else could; Scarlett was his. He couldn't face the truth right now, that Scarlett only was his by name and body, he had never owned her heart or mind, her heart and mind belonged to another man. No, he wouldn't think of that now.

"Mammy, it hurts so much. Make it stop!"

Another scream penetrated the air and Rhett could almost feel her pain. He could hear mammy offering reassuring words to Scarlett but her voice too low for him to hear the chosen words.

"I hate men, why can't it be them having the damn babies"

Scarlett's words spoken with hate cut deep into Rhett's heart

"Did she hate him this much, if, how could he ever change that"

Another painful scream from Scarlett filled the air, his wife was being cut into two, without thinking Rhett slammed the door open and ran to Scarlett, before anyone could object.

Kneeling beside her, he took her little almost childish hand in his large, brown one. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead

"Hush darling, I know it hurts but let me help you".

Scarlett turned her head towards him; the contraction had stopped for a brief moment before the next one would appear,

"Rhett, it's awful. It hurts so much"

Her faced looked like a little child who was scared and her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Hmm. Captain Butler this is most improper. Please, leave this room. It's not a place for a gentleman, I assure you"

Doctor Meade looked sternly at Rhett and Melanie avoided looking at him in embarrassment.

Ignoring the doctor Rhett petted his wife's hair and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Don't leave me Rhett"

Scarlett begged and Rhett hadn't the heart to go against her whish

"I won't my dear".

Suddenly Scarlett's body tensed and her grip on Rhett's hand tighten painfully, he was sure she was about to break every bone in his hand, but his hand was soon forgotten when he saw Scarlett's face twisted from pain and heard her hurting scream. Rhett leaned closer and caressed her beautiful face, offering sweet nothings into her ears

"It will be fine my pet, your are doing fine. I'm here and won't leave you, you will not be alone".

Scarlett seemed to relax a little, if it was his words or his presents or the curse of birth Rhett would never know, but he knew that she didn't utter hateful words this time.

"The baby will come soon. You must leave now Captain Butler"

Doctor Mead looked at Rhett with a distracted look.

"I will do no such thing. I have promised my wife to stay"

Rhett sounded stern but he was shaken. Would he be able to stay, he felt like running away, this was truly awful, as Scarlett had said. It was almost unbearable to see her in this much pain. He had forgotten the baby until he heard Doctor Meade speaking to his wife.

"Scarlett, when the next contraction comes I want you to push"

Scarlett turned to Rhett and in a small voice said

"You'll stay"

He nodded and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, it would never do to kiss her lips as he wanted.

Before he could remove his head the next contraction waved through Scarlett's body, Rhett saw her abdomen turned into a hard ball and heard her scream a frightening scream.

"The head is out. Please, push again Scarlett"

Doctor Meade told her in a gentle tone of voice. And Scarlett pushed. In awe Rhett looked at his wife, she was stronger than he had ever expected before. Rhett removed his eyes from Scarlett when he heard the beautiful scream from a newborn baby, his baby. He kissed Scarlett and turned to catch a glimpse of his baby, but mammy stepped in and blocked his sight.

"You see later Mizter Butler, it's no a sight for a gentleman".

Turning to an exhausted Scarlett, Rhett whispered in her ears

"Thank you my dear"

She offered him a small smile;

"Wait till you see the baby before thanking me, you might be disappointed Mr. Butler".

"Hardly!"

He chuckled.

Mammy came closer with a small bundle in her arms, never had Rhett seen her face this proud before, he stretched his neck to get a view of the small bundle of joy in mammy's eyes, but couldn't. Mammy placed the bundle in Scarlett's arms;

"You beautiful daughter my lamb"

Scarlett accepted the baby absently, she never had like babies not even her own, but she couldn't avoid saying hallo to her daughter with doctor Meade and Melanie in the room.

Scarlett removed the blanket from the baby's face and looked down into her baby's face, Rhett leaned as close as he could take in the beautiful sight of his daughter. The first person truly belonging to him and he was touched, never had he lost his heart this fast or this bad. Love filled every part of his body.

Scarlett was very quiet; she stared into her newborn daughter's face

"Why, she is pretty. The first pretty baby I've ever seen" she was confused, with her other children, she had felt alienated towards and had only held them for a brief second, but, oddly, she didn't want to let go of this baby, she just stared into at her.

Finally Rhett noticed the stillness and quietness of his wife, they were alone in the room, reluctantly he withdraws his eyes from his daughter and stared at his wife. What he saw confused him, Scarlett was staring at the baby with confusion written all over her face, it was an amazed confusion not a carelessly or angry confusion. After a while Scarlett's face soften and lost some of the hunting look it often held, he saw her lifting a hand a gently stroke the baby's cheek;

"Hallo little one, I'm your Mother"

She whispered in a soft voice. Clearly, Scarlett had forgotten all about Rhett, she and the baby were alone. Never had he seen Scarlett express any loving feeling or gentle words before and he was amazed

"Did she love his child, could it be?",

He dared not hoping. Never had Scarlett looked this breathtaking beautiful, she was looking exhausted and her appearing was a mess, but Rhett had never loved her as much as he did that very moment; she had just given him the best present in his hole life, she had gone through pain to deliver his daughter and now she admired his, no, their daughter. Scarlett was an amazing woman and if only she would give him the smallest piece of her heart, he would be the happiest man alive.

Clearing his voice Rhett caught Scarlett's attention, she fasten her eyes upon his face as he had only now come into the room, briefly he saw love and happiness in her eyes, then she lowered her eyes and hide her soul for him. "May I hold our daughter Mrs. Butler?"

"Why, sure honey"

Scarlett replied but before she handed him the baby, she couldn't resist giving the small girl a kiss. Scarlett avoided Rhett's questioning eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I don't owe anything regarding Gone With The Wind

The world faded before Rhett's eyes; all he could see was this little beautiful girl he was holding, who managed to steal his heart within seconds, it was faster than her mother had achieved years ago. The little Miss Butler was born with dark brown hair and baby blue eyes and without the normal signs from being pushed through a tiny birth channel, therefore her beauty was beyond most infants her age. To Rhett, she was the spitting image of her mother; he was too humble noticing that no one would ever deny she was indeed Rhett Butler's child as well.

Scarlett hadn't taken her eyes of the baby, she was amazed, but then she remembered that all men wanted sons and she reluctantly turned her eyes to look at her husband. She was surprised with what she saw, Rhett had lost himself in the baby, she searched her mind but couldn't remember ever to have seen Rhett look this utterly happy and expressing nothing but pure love. Scarlett felt a pang in her heart

"Why, he has never looked at me that way. Why do I care? I don't love him! I love -Ashley."

Scarlett was choked; for a tiny bit of a second she had forgotten the name of her true love; Ashley

"I must be more tired than I thought"

She dismissed thinking more about the matter, she would do that tomorrow.

"Are you disappointed Rhett"

Scarlett asked in a small voice, abruptly Rhett lifted his head and stared at her "Why, would I be disappointed my pet?"

"Well, all men want sons as firstborn"

Scarlett retorted with a trembling voice.

Rhett cast his head back and laughed hard and long

"You should know by now Mrs. Butler, that I am not as most men. No, I am lucky to have a daughter, boys are nothing but troubles."

Lifting a bow he jested

"My firstborn. Are you suggesting I will have more children Mrs. Butler?"

His eyes held that old, odd, searching look

"You perfectly well know that I never…"

Scarlett didn't finish the sentence

"Pray, continue my pet!"

Rhett's face had turned hard at her reply. Focusing her eyes on her hands Scarlett continued

"I am just not so fond of pregnancy"

Her answer was emotionless and sounded more mechanically than convincing but Rhett, too angry and hurt, never noticed.

"Rhett would you mind giving me some peace to sleep?"

Scarlett wanted to be alone, it had been a confusing day; starting with her anger of discovering she was in labour, the hate of the pain the baby caused her. She had hated Rhett for forcing her to endure this. Just few hours later that hate and anger had turned into gratefulness for all his help during the birth and now she felt something she didn't understand for her youngest daughter.

"Of course Mrs. Butler. I will take the baby and find Mammy"

"No! I will not have you going anywhere with her, give her to me Rhett Butler at once!"

Both Rhett and Scarlett were surprised with her outburst, avoiding Rhett's alert eyes Scarlett reached her arms out for her daughter; she wasn't ready to be separate from her tiny daughter just yet and she didn't want to be questioned why just now or to think about why herself.

"I will think about it tomorrow or some other day, when I have some spare time"

She told herself. Rhett kissed his perfect daughter and placed her in her mother's waiting arms, his eyes searched Scarlett's face for a clue of what went through her pretty head but found no answers.

Rhett found Mammy in the hall; she had just bid doctor Meade goodbye. "Mammy we must celebrate. Come with me into the dining-room for a glass of port, I won't take no for an answer. It's not every day a Butler baby comes into this world."

Rhett opened the door and waited for Mammy to enter, he quickly followed her and poured two glasses of port.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful baby Mammy?"

"Well Mizter Rhett, Miz Scarlett was a beautiful baby"

Mammy chuckled

"No, never, have I seen such a beautiful baby."

Rhett had won her heart; never before had she seen a gentleman helps his wife through labour. And never before had she met a man worshipping his newborn baby girl more than her master did. He was indeed a fine gentleman.

"Have another glass Mammy"

Mammy took the glass but didn't drink it

"I better check on Miz Scarlett."

Scarlett couldn't take her eyes off her baby, an unknown feeling rushed through her veins, a feeling that consumed her and seemed to have everything to do with her baby. For the first time in her life Scarlett wasn't thinking of herself but only of the bundle in her arms. Scarlett felt she would do anything in her power to protect this baby, her baby. She had always provided Wade Hampton and Ella with shelter, food and clothe but this baby would be provide with more, Scarlett just didn't know what. But her feelings for her youngest child were strong and unlike any feelings she had ever felt before.

When the baby started to fuss Scarlett knew she was hungry, a frown appeared on Scarlett's face she had always hated this part, breastfeeding, it was hurtful, boring and deeply embarrassing. Knowing she couldn't escape it Scarlett opened her night grown and placed her daughter to her left breast, the baby didn't take the nipple right away but kept fussing, gently Scarlett looked down upon the child

"Here let mommy help you"

She pressed the nipple into her daughter's hungry mouth and was rewarded with a quiet, sucking baby. Strangely, Scarlett felt no pain only peace and content, she couldn't help smiling at her daughter.

"You sure like this baby darling. Hungry as your mother, I would say"

Giggling gently, Scarlett relaxed and enjoyed this private moment with her daughter.

The tiny Butler baby fell asleep at her mother's breast content with the closeness and love from her mother. For most babies this was a normal course of events, from coming into the world but not for Scarlett's babies. Usually, Scarlett never felt any connections to her babies and only tended for them when it was unavoidably, meaning at feeding times. For unknown reasons to Scarlett, this baby was different and she didn't try understand why, she was simply too tired. Mammy walk in upon this scenery and was take by surprise, her favourite child admired her daughter with utterly love; never hearing Mammy entering the room, Scarlett was startled when Mammy spoke.

"Miz Scarlett let me take that child to the nursery. My lamb need to sleep."

In a swift movement Scarlett raised her head

"You will not do such a thing! Go fetch her crib and place it next to me" Mammy stared at Scarlett before she waddled out of the room.

Scarlett sank deep into the pillows and yawned, she was tired but yet not ready to break the tight connection with her daughter

"You wouldn't like to be in the nursery away from mommy, would you honey?"

Watching Mammy placing the crib at the end of the bed Scarlett was not satisfied.

"Move it closer to me Mammy. How do you expect me to watch my daughter when the crib is in the other side of the room?"

"You like this baby Miz Scarlett?"

"Why, what kind of a question is that Mammy. Of course I do. Now leave us alone."

Scarlett placed the baby girl next to her in the large bed and closed her eyes.

Downstairs Wade Hampton was scared, he was sure his mother was about to die, no one had taken the time to explain what was happing with Scarlett, they had just pushed him away and told him to play elsewhere. He wandered around in the big house when he saw light coming from the dining-room, as fast as his small legs could carry him he ran to the door and looked inside. It was his uncle Rhett sitting at the table with a glass before him, uncle Rhett looked happy but very distant; maybe it wasn't that bad with his mother. "Uncle Rhett would never smile if his mother was deathly sick, would he?" Uncle Rhett is Mother sick?"

Startled Rhett look to where the voice came from

"Wade Hampton do come in"

Wade Hampton didn't need a second invitation but ran to uncle Rhett, without thought Rhett reached down and place the boy on his knee.

"You Mother is fine, she just had a beautiful baby girl Wade Hampton"

"Oh, a girl"

Wade Hampton was disappointed, he already had one younger sister and she wasn't much fun.

"Uncle Rhett, don't you like boys better?"

Rhett laughed

"Wade Hampton I wouldn't change your baby sister for anything in the world. I like girls"

"Wouldn't you prefer a son uncle Rhett?"

Rhett heard the anticipating and tenseness in the little boy's voice, smiling at Wade Hampton Rhett stated

"Why would I want a son when I already has the best son in the world"

Wade Hampton beamed with happiness, he loved his uncle Rhett and he was the only father he had ever known, but aunt Melly always wanted him to be his death father's son and Wade Hampton loved his aunt Melly, but he loved his uncle Rhett more. He wanted most to be uncle Rhett's son.

Stepping quietly into the bedroom he shared with Scarlett Rhett scanned the room looking for his daughter, she hadn't been in the nursery and Mammy had disappeared. First his eyes fell on the crib next to Scarlett but it was empty, then he looked at his wife's sleeping form and finally he found his precious daughter, peacefully slumbering next to Scarlett. He smiled, when he noticed that Scarlett had a protective arm around their newborn, the smile turned into a frown.

"Who is Scarlett trying to fool? She has never been much of a mother."

Rhett was on his guards, this was a Scarlett he didn't know and he couldn't tell what she was up to as he normally could. After undressing he sneaked into the bed and lye his daughter to sleep on his chest, he wanted to be as close to her as he could. Scarlett opened her eyes when the baby was taken away from her; she felt a pang in her heart until she saw where her daughter had gone. Rhett felt Scarlett's movement smiling down at her he said.

"Go back to sleep my pet, I will watch over her"

Scarlett smiled back and closed her eyes

"Don't place her in another room Rhett, I want her near."

Scarlett never saw the emotions of hope, love and adoration in her husband's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I don't owe anything regarding Gone With The Wind

(A/N Hope you like this chapter, I would always like your thought)

Each time her daughter stirred, Scarlett awoke and placed her daughter to her breast, never once did she complain during the night. Rhett was on guard and awoke seconds after Scarlett; his daughter wouldn't be missing anything in her life and he wouldn't tolerate that she cried for more than a couple of minutes before she was in the arms of an adult. But Rhett needn't worry. Scarlett, who once had believed that children would develop healthy lungs from screaming and besides that, never had cared for her babies, tended to her baby daughter with patient and love and gone was the idea of giving the infant a healthy set of lungs that night. As a matter of fact Scarlett would have denied ever have suggested such a thing if anyone had asked her. With each breastfeeding the bond between mother and daughter grew tighter, Scarlett wondered if her own mother had ever felt this for her children and she doubted it. Scarlett had no remembrance of receiving warm, unconditional love from her mother; Ellen had always been distant and tender but had never bonded with her children or husband.

"Wasn't Mother happy? Pa loved her but she was always so distant towards pa. Did she love me?"

It was confusing thoughts and Scarlett almost followed her old habit of "Tomorrow, I will think about it tomorrow"

But the thoughts wouldn't leave her.

"Mother called for a Philippe when she died, did she love another man all of the years she was married to pa?"

This was a most disturbing thought, parents were suppose to love each other and their children, but the thought wasn't as disturbing to Scarlett as it should be. It was not flattering, but if she took a good, honest look at herself she couldn't deny it. Sighing, she spoke softly into the night.

Why not! I have never loved any of my husbands or my babies before".

All the thinking was exhausting, but she couldn't stop it just went on as she looked at her infant daughter.

"I know what's it like to love another man than your husband and have children with men I don't like"

Looking at the little one in her arms Scarlett smiled

"What's the difference this time honey? Please, do tell"

Scarlett almost giggled, that would be something if her youngest daughter would actually teach her on this subject, called love. Little did she realised that she actually was being taught a thing or two about love from her tiny daughter, after all Scarlett would have taken it as an offence if a tiny, newborn girl was considered wiser then Scarlett O'Hara…Butler

Scarlett turned her head and watch her sleeping husband, for the first time in almost a year she saw him, really saw him as she had on their honeymoon "Why, Rhett Butler is a handsome man. No wonder he knows a lot about women"

Narrowing her eyes, Scarlett suddenly remembered how the women had turned their heads at Rhett in New Orleans, back then she had just laughed at it. Off course, she had been flattered, that they envied her for the are company of her husband and she had teased Rhett with the women, reminding him that now other women were forbidden fruit; due to their marriage. He had just laughed and retorted with his jesting smile.

"You're a lucky woman, my pet"

But she had soon forgotten the other women and just taken Rhett for granted, after all he was the lucky one. Scarlett also remembered how charming and nice he had been towards her in the early days of their marriage.

"Why, you would almost think I'm in love with my husband. I'm not!"

In the next few days, Scarlett witnessed her husband change into an unmanly person, he was obsessed with their daughter and doted on her every waken minute. Talking silly baby talk and acting ridiculously. And to make Scarlett more furious, he acted like he had more right to the girl then she, her mother had, Scarlett had to fight him to hold the girl besides feeding times. Adding to that, Scarlett was offended that Rhett had never spoiled her this much as he did their daughter and she, Scarlett O'Hara…Butler always wanted to be first in every man's hearts

"Why, I could turn into air and he wouldn't even notice!"

Scarlett angrily thought while watching her husband making faces to the baby.

"Rhett Butler, you are making a fool of yourself and I don't see why"

"No! You wouldn't would you, Mrs. Butler. The reason is that she's the first person, who's ever belonged utterly to me"

Scarlett grew irritated,

"She belongs to me, too!"

The amused expression never let Rhett's face but his eyes had turned into a colder shade of black.

"No, you have two other children. She's mine"

By now Scarlett's temper was boiling,

"Great balls of fire, I had the baby, didn't I? Besides, honey, I belong to you" Rhett smiled an oddly smile.

"Do you, my dear?"

Scarlett dropped her eyes to her baby, her mind was clouded making it hard to think.

"Where do I belong?"

Reaching for her baby, who made sounds indicating she was hungry, Scarlett kept her face in shadows. From unknown reason she couldn't meet Rhett's stare or answer his question.

"Did the cat take your tongue my dear?"

"What do you care Rhett Butler?"

She dared one quick glance at him; his eyes were oddly alert but his face as blank as ever.

"Well, believe it or not Mrs. Butler but I do care about my processions not unlike you".

Rhett's ever alert eyes became even more alert and black due to the softness appearing in Scarlett's face when their daughter started her feeding.

"Pray, answer my question Scarlett"

Scarlett met his eyes.

"Why, it's just… I don't know where I belong anymore"

Scarlett spoke the words so low that Rhett almost missed them.

"Leave me alone Rhett"

"I will do no such thing Mrs. Butler. Pray, do tell me why you don't know where you belong anymore?"

Scarlett frowned.

"Wouldn't this man ever stop?"

"God's nightgown Rhett, how would I know?"

"No, how would you know Scarlett? You have never been good at understanding your feelings. You simply let your pretty head leads your way"

Scarlett's mouth was formed in an O, but before she had the chance to answer a knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

Quickly covering up Scarlett begged

"Come in!"

The visitor was Melanie and Scarlett felt happy for unknown reasons

"Why, have I missed Melly? That would be a first"

But she was happy and her face couldn't hide her happiness, not that she wanted to.

"Melanie, it's good of you to come"

Melanie beamed.

"Of course I came Scarlett! Please let me hold your beautiful daughter" Reluctantly Scarlett handed the baby to Melly. But soon she gloved in Melanie's praises of the baby girl. Rhett leaned over and looked at the child "Her eyes are going to be pea-green"

Melanie answered without thinking,

"Indeed they are not. They are going to be blue, blue like Mr. O'Hara's eyes, as blue as- as the bonnie blue flag".

Rhett laughed,

"Bonnie Blue she will be!"

Even Scarlett liked the name and forgot about naming her daughter after two queens.

In the next couple of weeks Scarlett got out of bed rest, which improved her mood remarkable, it was a waste of time to be in bed for Scarlett O'Hara Butler, she always forgot the two other names she had gotten from two husbands before the one she was married to now. And she didn't like to waste her time. Scarlett avoided Rhett as much as she could; she hadn't forgotten his question and her reaction to it. Still she would get a knot in her stomach when she tried to find out; where she belonged. All she knew was that she belonged with Bonnie but would it be enough to make her happy. Having found the pleasures of motherhood with Bonnie, she studied her two other children, she still found Wade Hampton timid and Ella silly. As the days went by Scarlett discovered that Ella wasn't as ugly as she had been when she was born. Sure she still had Frank's colourings but the girl's face had changed, Ella was turning into a pretty little girl. And Ella wasn't that annoying in Rhett's company. Wade Hampton also looked like his father

"Why, did Charles and Frank leave so much of themselves in their children. To hunt me, they must be laughing on my account now"

On closer inspection Wade Hampton only had his dark colours in common with his late father; the boy looked more like Ellen.

"Great balls of fire! How could I miss that?"

Scarlett was amazed. Seeing her children as individual persons instead of copies of their fathers helped Scarlett taking steps towards them but only when Rhett was near. She didn't dare alone

"Perhaps I can learn to love my children. But why did I love Bonnie right away, is it because she doesn't look like Rhett but me?"

All the confusing thoughts had a welcoming side effect; Scarlett became gentler and softer to her surroundings. Her children started to seek her company willingly, little Ella could sit quietly for a reasonable long time when Scarlett played with Bonnie and allowed Ella to join in. Soon Scarlett improved the games to fit Ella and Wade Hampton as much as Bonnie. For unknown reasons Scarlett was content playing with her three children, her store and mill were long forgotten.

A month after Scarlett was permitted outside the house, she still hadn't left it, too busy with her children Scarlett hadn't counted the days but Rhett had. He had seen the changes in Scarlett. First of all, the once vulgar house seemed inviting now; it held a warmer and happier atmosphere. Wade Hampton and Ella were not scared and broken anymore, now they were often found close to their mother and baby sister.

Rhett's fascination with Bonnie hadn't changed, he still spend most of his time at home with her. Scarlett was jealous, more than she would admit. She laughed at the thought, that she had found him unmanly when Bonnie came, now she found nothing unmanly about him.

"Has he turned this attractive out of the blue?"

She wondered. It was late night, Bonnie had just fallen asleep and Scarlett absentmindedly watched her husband undress.

"Finding anything you like Mrs. Butler"

He joked.

"Oh, don't be a cad"

Becoming seriously Rhett asked,

"A penny for your thoughts Scarlett"

Scarlett tensed.

"I was just thinking of how quickly Bonnie grows"

"You are a poor liar Scarlett. It wouldn't be the wood headed Mr. Wilkes occupying your mind would it? I would have thought you would have resumed your chasing of him by now. Or is it that you don't you want him to see you with MY child?"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes,

"Mother of God! Don't be silly Rhett. I didn't think of Ashley Wilkes"

Stepping closer Rhett lifted her chin.

"Pray tell, why Mr. Wilkes isn't in your thoughts tonight?"

Scarlett locked eyes with him; she was strangely attracted to this man standing before her. Her body reacted in ways that almost made her blush.

"How you do run on Rhett. It's not like I spend my time thinking of Ashley Wilkes."

Unable to break the eye contact Scarlett began to loose herself in the black velvet of Rhett's eyes.

"Why, his eyes are warm and tender, have they always been that?"

Scarlett was amazed, for the first time ever Rhett lowered a tiny bit of his guards around her and Scarlett was drawn to what she saw like a magnet Rhett broke the silence with a harsh tone of voice

"Do you love Bonnie, Scarlett?"

"What kind of question is that Rhett? Of course I do"

"Have you wondered why you love her? After all, she is after all my child"

Scarlett was startled,

"Why did he ask her that question when she didn't know the answer to it herself?"

Still with locked eyes she answered.

"Well, she is a beautiful child"

Rhett sighed deeply,

"Well, you never could see the truth even when it stands right in front of you noise. You are such a child Scarlett"

Anger made Scarlett's eyes sparkle emerald green.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Rhett spoke like he would to Ella when explaining her something

"Could it be, because Bonnie is my child that you love her Scarlett?"

Choked, Scarlett broke the eye contact

"Was that why? No! It couldn't be"

Suddenly she felt cold and sad, like she had lost something very important, taking in the room again, she realised she felt cold because Rhett had moved away from her.

"I will be sleeping in another room tonight Mrs. Butler"

He sounded tired, but Rhett was never tired;

"Something was wrong, so very wrong"

Images of her mother's sad, lifeless face came to into her mind.

"Oh! I don't want to be like my mother, sad and crying for another man. Not when I have a handsome, rich husband."

In a soft, frighten voice Scarlett called out to her husband.

"Don't go!"

Abruptly Rhett turned.

"Why would you like me to stay Mrs. Butler?"

"I won't be able to sleep alone Rhett"

With an emotionless voice Rhett looked boldly at her, his eyes locked with hers,

"That won't make me stay, my pet"

In a few steps he was standing right in front of the door, his left hand already reaching for the handle.

"Rhett, please stay. I need you"

The words left Scarlett's mouth on their own record. Two seconds later she felt Rhett's lips hungrily on hers and she invited him to deepen the kiss, all thoughts disappeared and only a calm peace was left.

"I love you, your heartless woman"

Rhett mumbled in her mouth and then Scarlett immediately knew where she belonged. She belonged in the two, strong arms holding her right now, belonged with this rough and yet gentle man. He was her other half, she had just been too blind to see it. Breaking the kiss Scarlett locked eyes with Rhett

"I love you Rhett Butler, cad or not"

Just before she kissed him again, she thought she heard him mumble;

"How I have been waiting for those words"

And in her heart she knew he had indeed waited, waited for her to grow up.

The End

Or in Danish;

Slut


End file.
